


To Arise as Demi-Gods

by Goldenwarrior555



Series: A Silken Cell Stories [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Children, Gore, Graphic Description, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenwarrior555/pseuds/Goldenwarrior555
Summary: To become a space marine a child must go through many trials that would drive even mortal men mad, imagine what a child destined for chaos might go through.(Takes place after chapter 10 of A Silken Cell)





	To Arise as Demi-Gods

Sebastian sat nervously in the bunk he had been left in, he knew that dad would be back for him, all dad had said he needed was some training and then Sebastian would be back with him in no time. Dad had told him he’d need to be brave, and Sebastian had promised he would, but right now, alone except for some strangers who looked like dad, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to run back to mom. He wished dad had told him where he was going, but every time he had asked dad had told him it wasn’t important, and he would have asked the strangers on board the ship, but he wasn’t sure about them.  
The door to where Sebastian was was suddenly opened, bringing Sebastian out of his thoughts, looking up he saw it was one of the strangers with a tray in his hands. As the stranger dropped the tray on the ground, Sebastian managed to blurt out, “Where are we going?”  
The stranger paused at the threshold, as though considering what to say, finally the stranger turned his head and said, “eat.” Before walking out, once more leaving Sebastian alone with his thoughts.

Looking down at the tray Sebastian saw that the stranger had dropped off what he could only assume was food, a bowl of something gray and coarse with some scraps of meat next to it. Reluctantly, Sebastian forced himself to eat what had been served, and now more than ever he wanted to be back with his mother. Back there, he had bread, haunches of meat, and fruit, that food tasted good and comfortable, this new food tasted strange and vile. There was more he missed too, those toys that made him feel safe when mom was busy with dad, that mute space marine who sometimes played with him, and his younger brother, Oedipus. In fact, Sebastian hadn’t even had a chance to say bye to his mom, dad having brought him to this ship while mom was busy in the shower.  
Sitting there looking down at his half-finished meal Sebastian sniffled, he wanted to be brave, wanted to prove to his dad that he could complete this training and make dad proud. In the end though, as much as Sebastian didn’t want to admit it, he was confused, scared, and afraid, and he just wanted to be back with mom. Tears now pouring down his face, Sebastian threw himself into the too large bunk and buried his face in the just as large pillow, whimpering for mama.

As the weeks passed on this ship little changed in what happened, one of the two strangers would drop a tray of gross-tasting food at least twice a day, sometimes as though to mix things up they’d stare at him a little longer. Sebastian didn’t know why they’d stare, he’d tried talking to them, playing with them, or hiding, but they never really responded, just stared before leaving Sebastian alone once more. The only things that truly kept Sebastian company were the rats which occasionally darted out from cracks in the walls, chittering and squeaking as they’d move about, quickly Sebastian taught them many tricks that kept both him and the rat occupied. For a time Sebastian believed that this was all the training dad was talking about, but he soon found himself thrown into an even stranger place than this bleak room.  
One of the strangers came in at the usual time that Sebastian usually got his first meal of the day, but he had no tray in hand. Curious, Sebastian approached the stranger wondering if maybe they were now willing to interact with Sebastian, but suddenly the stranger grabbed Sebastian by the hem of his shirt as snarled, “follow whelp, unless you want to taste the butt of gun.”  
Confused but terrified, Sebastian simply nodded before following the space marine. As they exited the ship, Sebastian wasn’t sure how to describe what he saw, before him was a massive room filled with ships both loading and unloading anything and everything, from malformed people to vast machines which bore monstrous faces, but all around him were space marines of vary sizes and shapes that wore armor almost identical to his father, the same eye surrounded by eight points on each space marine’s left shoulder. Further into wherever Sebastian was, the more terrifying sights he bore witness to, the air thick with black smoke as space marines threw human bodies onto massive fires, incomprehensible litanies shouted through the air by space marines that clothed themselves in fleshy hides scrawled with just as incomprehensible writings. The other space marines were just as perturbed, some slithering on snake like bodies, while others helmets moved as though they were their faces, while some had faces which were only a mass of bulging eyes.

So terrified of what he saw, Sebastian was taken by surprise when he was roughly thrown onto a cold hard floor, the space marine who’d brought him there slamming the door shut as he left. Looking up, Sebastian realized he was no longer alone, children huddled on grimey blankets strewn about the floor, all eyes fixed on Sebastian. Sebastian realized as he got up onto his feet that most of the children were both smaller and thinner than him, bones clearly showing underneath their skin, the few that weren’t wore clothes much finer than the others though their clothes appeared tattered and singed. For a moment Sebastian hoped that maybe he could learn something from these other children, maybe even form a friendship, so taking a breath he said, “I’m Sebastian Timoteo, where are we?”  
While the other children’s eyes still stayed on Sebastian, not a word was spoken, the only sound being the occasional shuffle of blankets. No matter how many times Sebastian spoke, or how he spoke, he got not response from the others. Finally, cold and miserable, Sebastian tried to find somewhere to rest, but no matter which pile of blankets he approached a child was already there grasping in possessively, forcing Sebastian to sleep on the floor. Laying there, Sebastian couldn’t help but sob, all he wanted was mom back.


End file.
